mato_seihei_no_slavefandomcom-20200223-history
Kyouka Uzen
Kyouka Uzen is the chief of the 7th Unit of the Anti-demon Corps, an elite group of women who have received power from the Peaches. She is Yuuki Wakura's savior and becomes his master after she decided to make him her slave Appearance Kyouka is a well-endowed beautiful woman strawberry pink eyes. She has long, silver hair that reaches her upper thighs, with bangs on the sides of her forehead, in the centre, and two more chunks reaching below her shoulders. As the chief of the 7th Unit, she is often seen with her Anti-Demon Corps uniform which consists of a navy-blue military tunic and cap with red highlights, white gloves, a short skirt and thigh-high boots. She is often seen wearing accessories on her ears that resemble flat, blue, curved horns that stick up from her hair. When Kyouka returns in the human world she is seen in civilian clothes. Personality As the leader of the 7th Unit, Kyouka is a fierce and courageous woman who fights shuuki in Mato. Nevertheless, she is compassionate and caring, both with Yuuki and her own subordinates. Although Yuuki is her slave, she is quite gentle with him and doesn't look down on him (though she can bee quite intimidating). When rewarding Yuuki, she becomes extremely embarrassed due to the nature of the reward, though she later admits that she enjoys giving them. As the chief of her division, Kyouka often acts stern, calm and collected when it comes to battle, with her subordinates putting their utmost faith in her because of it. Her seriousness isn't only limited to battle however, as she spends every single day working, and spends any time off training herself or her subordinates. Kyouka seems to enjoy sweets, as she carries around little candies as treats for herself and Yuuki, and drops her somber attitude when eating a parfait. She can become very angry and can lose the sight of her duty as a chief when she see the One Horned Shuuki, and almost outright abandoned her subordinates before quickly rationalising herself. Powers And Abilities Peach Blessing The Power Kyouka gained by eating a Peach from Mato. Slave: 'If she sees a creature with potential she can turn them in a slave, granting them a power form which can either be increased strength for Shuuki, or an entirely different form for Yuuki. It seems that the power received can depend on compatibility, because when Kyouka turned Yuuki in her slave she didn't expect him to be that powerful. The drawback is that Kyouka is obligated to follow the inner desire of her slave as a reward for their effort. Though, the person who is giving the reward will have to give the reward automatically, without meaning to even move their body. '''Lending: '''Kyouka is capable of allowing another woman with a Peach Blessing to use her ability. With this, she is capable of fighting on her own while Yuuki utilises different forms with whoever Kyouka lends him to. Nevertheless, Yuuki is still using ''her ability, meaning her stamina and strength is quickly drained when someone else uses him. '''Other Abilities As her Peach Blessing requires the use of another individual, Kyouka has immersed herself in other skills to increase her combat performance. '''Immense Strength: '''As the chief of the 7th unit. Kyouka is far stronger than lower ranked Anti-demon Corps Members, capable of destroying Shuuki with her bare hands with minimal effort. She is capable of using her peach blessing even though no conventional weapon can hurt them. '''Master Sword Prowess: '''Kyouka is very skilled in swordmanship, as she invented a swordstyle at Mt. Ryouzen capable of cutting Shuuki to pieces. Her sword prowess is esteemed even among the other divisions of the Anti-Demon Corps. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''Kyouka is very skilled in martial arts. She is skilled enough to blow away Shuuki with her barehands, using a strange martial arts which she invented. '''Barrier: '''Kyouka is able to cast a small barrier using a talisman, but it can only take limited damage from Shuuki.Category:Female Characters Category:Mato Peach Eater Category:Anti-Demon Corps